gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Hayana
or 887 is a character in the side stories of Mobile Suit Gundam 00, namely Mobile Suit Gundam 00P, Mobile Suit Gundam 00F and Mobile Suit Gundam 00I. An Innovade, she is also registered as a Gundam Meister in 00F. Personality & Character 887/Hayana is the total opposite of Hanayo. Hanaya mostly cares for her needs instead of Celestial Beings or anybody else. Skills & Abilities She's directly linked to Veda and can utilize its vast capabilities to help process information and act as a terminal for Hixar. She is also a Gundam Meister, and so can control a Gundam. Despite her appearance, which greatly resemble Hanayo's holograph, Hayana possesses high physical capacities. As weird as it is, her tail seems to be a genuine one. History Gundam 00P In chapter 23, Gundam Meister 874 appeared in Agent 887’s room. 887 welcomed 874 with a smiling face, “Siiister!” Gundam Meister 874 is like an elder sister to 887, and is also a person who could be called her mother who had given her life. 874 told 887, “I would like to borrow your body.” In surprise, 887 did not say a word, so 874 continued. “It is necessary for me to have a body in order to ride a mobile suit. I can’t promise to return it, but please lend it to me. All of your personal data will be temporarily kept in Veda. If I damage the borrowed body, or if I disappear, I propose to give you a new one.” “Haaa…” the sound of Agent 887’s heart break – it was a sorrowful shout. Gundam Meister 874 felt that she had dealt her the death sentence. Though she was sad, 874 could not cry nor shout. Gundam 00F In chapter 8, Hayana attacks the team by surprise because they thought it was Hanayo. Hixar Fermi and Hayana then steals Gundam Sadalsuud Type F. Fon Spaak piloting the Gundam Abulhool Type F with Hanayo burst through the wall ready for a fight. In chapter 14, at Fereshte's base, Hixar and Hayana are meeting with Chall about them joining with Fereshte. During the meeting, Hayana lunge to attack the Haro containing Hanayo. Hixar commanded her to stop and continued on with meeting. In chapter 20, Hixar and Hayana left Celestial Being's base to travel around in search of Fon. Gundam 00I Beside Pain piloting 1.5 Gundam destroys some GN-XIIIs and started a battle with Hixar Fermi piloting GN-XXX Gundam Rasiel. Hixar had earlier denied the support of Hanaya, as he wanted to settle this personal matter alone. He makes an effort to get close to Beside Pain and engage it with his beam saber. Beside Pain defeats Hixar and leaves the battle. Hayana arrives and says, "I have an idea for a Gundam that you can use." Then she suggested that he leaves the Rasiel. Later on, Hixar and Hayana thanks Hanayo for preparing the Gundam Sadalsuud Type F that Hixar would use. Hixar piloting Gundam Sadalsuud Type F and a GN Sefer piloted by Hayana battle Beside Pain. Hixar lets 1.5 Gundam destroy Gundam Sadalsuud Type F. He then jumped into the accompanying GN Sefer, which slams into 1.5 Gundam. Hixar leaps out and shoots Beside Pain several times through his visor which kills him. In the epilogue of chapter 14, Hixar and Hayana are now full Celestial Being members. Relationships Celestial Being ;Veda ;Hanayo :Hayano is considered Hanaya's "sister" and resembles her, but Hayana views Hanayo with hatred and attempts to eliminate Hayano by destroying Hanayo's terminal. ;Hixar Fermi Gallery 173187.jpg|Hanaya Gundam War Card References External links *Hayana on Wikipedia (scroll down)